


The Legend of the Blue Sea

by The_December_Flower



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon's Dogma, Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Mystery, Original Character(s), Romance, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_December_Flower/pseuds/The_December_Flower
Summary: Cassardis is a peaceful and humble village, known for its clear blue waters and bountiful sea life. Everyday was the same as the next. The fisherman would awake at the break of dawn to unfurl their sails and untangle their nets, their hearts and minds ready to take on the new day. But everything changed when a storm ravaged their shore. It destroyed their beloved village, leaving some without homes--and others--without loved ones. Amidst all the chaos, one girl washed ashore, unconscious and unscathed--void of all memory. Upon her discovery, the villagers attempt to rouse her, only to find out that she is an elf--a knife-ear--a race that is only seen as slaves for the rich. Seemingly shunned wherever she turned, her fate as an outcast seemed to be set in stone. But when one brave man stands up for her, vowing to protect and raise her as his own, her life begins to change. Adaro, Chief of Cassardis, becomes like a father to her, and her new everyday life grows more brighter as she befriends two of Cassardis’ villagers--Quina and Valmiro. But when a dragon attacks her village and threatens to destroy all she holds dear, she must make a decision that will determine not only her fate, but the fate of humanity--and the world.





	1. Prologue - The Endless Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voices echo in a far-off place--remembering, reminiscing, reminding.

Outcast. Knife-ear. Orphan. This is what she is. It is all she’s ever been. She hadn’t been anyone until she was discovered lying upon the rich-golden sands of Cassardis. She could still remember the warmth of the sand pressed against her cheek, the soft-silken grains between her fingers, the cool and soothing caress of the ocean’s waves lapping at her feet, and the darkness, rich and velvety smooth, blinding behind her closed eyes. She had began to succumb to that dark visitor, to the one that beckoned her rest, but there was a light--a voice, deep and soothing--calling out to her. 

********

“ _Eurielle. Ma da emma’asha, echuio,_ ” it spoke, rousing her from a restless slumber. 

********

She stirred, a slight shift in her breathing, a miniscule movement of a finger against the sand, then nothing. 

********

“ _Ma eleniel, echuio,_ ” the second voice spoke, more soft and sweet--feminine. 

********

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, voice small and lost as she rubbed her tired eyes.

********

“ _Mamae? Mamae, na mara san…_ ” 

********

“ _Tel’enfenim, ma eleniel,_ ” the voice replied reassuringly. “ _Mala taren aravas, ara ma'desen melar._ ” 

********

She whimpered, eyes searching in the darkness. “ _Ada…iras naa ma?_ ” 

********

“ _Ma da emma'asha, iras ma ghilas,_ ” the deep voice spoke, its tone sorrowful. “ _Ara ma'nedan ashir? Tel’enfenim. Ma garas mir renan. Dirthara lothlenan'as, bal emma mala dir._ ”

********

She hung her head in her arms and wept. “ _Mamae...Ada._ ” 

********

“ _Banal dar abelas, da’len,_ ” the other voice spoke, it’s tone soft and fading. “ _Irassal ma ghilas, ma garas var renan--ara ma'athlan vhenas._ ”

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I chose to label this fan-fiction a "crossover" because I use the same elven or "elvish" language from Dragon Age and named my pawn after Solas from Dragon Age: Inquisition. He is not actually Solas. I'm just using his name.
> 
> \- The elvish dialogue used in the prologue is taken from the Dragon Age Wiki. Most of it is from the Dalish lullaby, "Mir Da'len Sominar," and the other part is from the general elvish translations. However, it is not read as a lullaby, but as a conversation. I also used an "Elvish to English" translator website to translate words that weren't on the Dragon Age Wiki. The words I used from the website are listed below:
> 
> 1.) Echuio  
> 2.) Eleniel  
> 3.) Ada, iras naa ma
> 
> \- I couldn't find the website, as I (foolishly) forgot to bookmark it, so I apologize than I am unable to give a source. Nevertheless, here is the translation for the elven dialogue.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Ma da emma’asha, echuio." - My little girl, wake up.  
> "Ma eleniel, echuio." - My star, wake up.  
> "Mamae? Mamae, na mara san." - Mama? Mama, I can't find you.  
> "Tel’enfenim, ma eleniel. Mala taren aravas, ara ma'desen melar." - Never fear, my star. Your mind wanders, but I will hold you here.  
> "Ada…iras naa ma?" - Papa, where are you?  
> "Ma da emma'asha, iras ma ghilas, ara ma'nedan ashir? Tel’enfenim. Ma garas mir renan. Dirthara lothlenan'as, bal emma mala dir." - My little girl, where will you go, lost to me in sleep? Never fear. Follow my voice. Seek truth in a forgotten land, deep within your heart.  
> "Mamae...Ada." - Mama...Papa.  
> "Banal dar abelas, da’len. Irassal ma ghilas, ma garas var renan-- ara ma'athlan vhenas." - Do not be sorrowful, little one. Wherever you shall go, follow my voice--I will call you home. 
> 
> \- A huge thank you to Eurielle, a favorite singer and composer of mine! She kindly gave me her permission to name my character after her. Please go support her and listen to her music--you can find her music on YouTube, Spotify, and Pandora. She is inspirational!
> 
> \- This is my first time posting a fan-fiction, so I apologize if the format is wrong. I am still familiarizing myself with the website. Thank you for reading, and remember, comments are always welcome!


	2. Salt to the Sea

### 

“We the survivors are not the true witnesses. The true witnesses, those in possession of the unspeakable truth, are the drowned, the dead, the disappeared.” - Primo Levi

### 

She awoke in sunlight, to the sound of seagulls cawing and children laughing, to the great billowing rips of sails unfurling, and to the ocean waves, crashing endlessly against the shore. Outside, the world had come to life, and the girl lying upon the wooden bed sat up and yawned, stretching her lithe arms above her head. A curtain of thick, dark brown curls fell upon the slender slope of her tan back, twisting and tangling at the waist. She ran a hand through her dark tresses and winced. Her head ached--again. Sighing, she grabbed the blanket draped over her legs and swung her feet off the bed. Her dream was without end. At first, it would only come every once and awhile, usually when she wasn’t at her best. Now it occurred more frequently, almost every night. It would bring longer and more painful headaches, sometimes leaving her bedridden for hours. She couldn’t even understand the strange language that was spoke in it, though she knew, somehow, it was addressed to her--to this _Eurielle_. The name felt familiar in some strange, otherworldly way. In truth, it frightened her, but she tried not to think of it too much. Worrying about it would not make it stop. Exhaling deeply, she nodded, convincing herself not to let her dreams consume her mind. Placing both her feet firmly against the ground, she stood, relishing in the heat that greeted her toes. Her fireplace had been lit, and boiling over it was a pot of steaming hot stew consisting of carrots, broccoli, rabbit meat, and potatoes. It looked tender and warm, just how she liked it. She smiled, knowing exactly what it meant. Reaching inside, she grabbed a vegetable from the top and popped it in her mouth. Just then, a girl walked in through the curtain that served as her makeshift door, arms full with holding a basket filled with bread, cups, bowls, spoons, and flasks. She gasped in surprise and exhaled, placing a hand over her frantic-beating heart. 

“By the Creators, Quina!” she spoke, a little breathless. “You scared me.” 

The young girl laughed and smiled. “I can see that,” she replied, setting down the basket on a nearby table. After retrieving the flask of water out of it, she poured a small amount of it into the fire then turned towards her friend and huffed, hands on her hips. 

Eurielle arched an eyebrow. “What is it now? You’re looking at me as if the Brine is crawling out the floor.”

Quina sighed and shook her head, seeing as her friend only wore her undergarments. “What have I told you about sleeping in your small clothes, Eurie? We live by the sea for goodness sake--you’ll catch a cold! And not to mention Valmiro--” 

“ _Relax_ Quina,” Eurielle waved, dismissing her friend’s concern. Quina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes playfully, knowing well where this discussion was going. “I won’t catch a cold, have I ever?” she asked, walking idly across the room and opening up her dresser, smiling. Adaro had made it for her.

Quina mumbled underneath her breath. “Thanks to me.” 

“Besides,” she continued, pretending not to hear her friend’s mumbling as she reached in her drawer for her favorite outfit--a pair of dark leg wraps, simple brown pants, and a plain, white elbow length tunic. “It won’t harm Val if he sees me in my small clothes--he has before.”

Quina groaned. 

“Do you remember that one time when we were little,” she began, huffing slightly as she struggled to pull the tunic over her head. “When Valmiro nearly fell down the cliff by Adaro’s house, searching for capeflowers?” 

Quina grinned, trying to suppress a laugh. “Yes Eurie, I do.” 

“Well, guess who, in all her pig-tailed and scabby-kneed glory, saved him?” Quina paused and looked over at her friend whose arms were still raised and within the sleeves of her tunic. It covered her face entirely.

She laughed, wondering just how she could see her. “Oh, I don’t know,” she teased. “Was it you?”

“That’s right!” Eurielle proclaimed, pulling the white garment triumphantly over her head. ”It’s hardly _my_ fault he happened to look up my dress when I was pulling him up.” 

Quina smiled and walked over to her, sitting her down on the side of her bed. “Why don’t you wear a dress, cos? They’re much easier to get into.”

Eurielle blew a stray curl out of her face as she finished pulling on her pants and legs wraps. “That’s true, but I don’t look nearly as good as you do in them,” she smiled, gesturing to Quina’s knee-length cream colored dress. It had a bright blue sash tied around the waist. “Besides,” she continued, “dresses are time-consuming to make. I do not want to burden Iola with unnecessary work.”

She looked at her friend sadly. “Eurie, why don’t you--” 

“Ah! That’s a brilliant idea, Quina!” Eurielle beamed, bringing her fist down on the palm of her open hand. “Why don’t we go to Gran Soren together? There must be so many shops there! We’ll no doubt find the clothes we need. Maybe we can even buy Val a new book to read!”

Quina sat down next to Eurielle, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I would love to, but what gold do we have? Let alone silver. You know most of it has to go towards Adaro’s business.” She paused for a moment, seeing the change in her friend’s countenance. “Eurie, I know how much you want to explore, but that is something...out of reach--for now, anyway. We must live as best we’re able today to see what our tomorrow brings.”

Eurielle smiled and pulled her friend into a tight hug. “You’re right,” she sighed, pushing away from her gently to look at her face. “I never think of these things. What would I do without you, Quina?”

She smiled, reaching to tuck away a stray curl that had escaped from behind her pointed ear. “I feel the same way. Your cheerful nature never fails to put a smile on my face.”

Squeezing her hand gently, she stood up, tucking away the rest of her tunic in the hem of her pants. “Shall we get, Val? I don’t want your good food going to waste!”

Quina laughed and stuck out her arm. “We shall.” 

Eurielle bounced over to her, looping their arms together. “Let’s go!” she beamed, pulling her friend eagerly. Quina laughed as they practically ran outside. The familiar smell of sea salt and fresh fish greeted them. Fisherman attended to their tackle, women carried baskets of fruits and vegetables, and children played games. Smiling, the two made their made their way towards the pier, where they knew Valmiro was. As they walked, they sang their favorite song.

“Oh won't you come with me~” Quina began, closing her eyes. 

Eurielle smiled. “Where the moon is made of gold~”

“And in the morning sun~”

They spun, their feet kicking up the sand. “We’ll be sailing~” 

“Oh won’t you come with me~”

A pleasant breeze blew, rustling the trees leaves. “Where the ocean meets the sky~”

“And as the clouds roll by~”

They smiled and sang in unity. “We’ll sing the song of the sea~!”

Laughing, they came back together, arm-in-arm. They could see Valmiro sitting at the edge of the pier with his back turned to them. He was looking down intently at his book while his fishing rod hang loosely in his hand. He didn’t even notice it being pulled. Looking at each other deviously, they separated and approached him, tapping each side of his shoulder at the same time.

“Val!” 

“Valmiro!”

He jumped and his fishing rod fell from his hands. The fish ate the bait and swam away, leaving his rod to sink in the water. He turned around, brown-eyes wide.

Eurielle clasped her hands behind her back and smiled. “What’s wrong? Fish got your tongue?” 

He shook his head and smiled, standing up. “What are you two doing here? It’s so early!”

They smiled at each other then looked at him. “To celebrate of course!” 

He tilted his head, feigning ignorance. “I’m not sure I know what--” 

Eurielle grabbed him and put him in a headlock. He choked and fell forward.

“I’m just joking!” he half-coughed, half-laughed. “I’m joking! I know what today is. It’s our,” he turned his head, trying to get loose. “T-tenth anniversary of being friends.” 

Quina laughed and Eurielle released him. “You better know. Now, let’s go!” she squealed, looping their arms altogether. Valmiro smiled and tucked his book under his hand, following them.

“So, what did you make?” he asked, leaning forward to look at Quina. 

She smiled warmly. “You’ll see.” 

Eurielle broke away from them to open the door. She ushered them in and they sighed in bliss. The room was filled with the smell of hot stew and fresh bread. Eager, they fixed their food and sat down together on the floor in a circle and ate. 

Eurielle was the first to speak. “This is so good, Quina! The vegetables and meat are so juicy and the bread is soft and warm! How do you do it?” 

Quina took a sip from her cup of water and placed it gently back down against the floor. “It’s a secret,” she winked, holding her fingers in front of her lips.

She tore a piece off her bread loaf and huffed. “Why won’t you tell me? If I knew how to make it, we could cook together!”

Quina laughed. “If I did teach you how to do it, you would burn down Benita’s kitchen.”

Eurielle stopped chewing and looked at her friend. “Hey!”

Valmiro shook his head and smiled as he watched over them. His gaze lingered on Eurielle, the girl who had come to them through the sea, through “fire and blood,” or so others would say. Since the incident ten years ago, she’s been branded as an outcast, a knife-ear, and an orphan. But not to him. She was... someone who listened to his incessant ramblings. Someone who shared joy in his new discoveries. He smiled. Never did she tire. She was always there, listening--watching--her eyes bright with wonder and curiosity. Leaning back on his hands, he closed his eyes, thinking of how he first met her.

It had been a morning not so different than today; blue skies, white clouds, sunshine. He had gone out to the pier with an old book Adaro had gave him, titled, “Mysteries of the Ocean.” As usual, he took his spot at the very edge of the pier, propping his book up on his crossed leg while the other swayed back and forth below him. He dreamt of discovering and studying all of the creatures the book told him of, when suddenly, he felt a change in the air. It was warm and humid, the moisture thick and sticky on his skin. Looking up, he watched as dark storm clouds gathered. They rumbled and swirled within each other, turning the sky into a blanket of darkness. 

The deafening toll of the lighthouse bell ring then, signaling the ships to return to shore. He stood then and walked to the end of the pier, curious. Near the shore, smaller fishing boats were being rocked back and forth against the stormy waves, their sails rippling in the wind. Peering past them and out into the distance, he could see the slight rise of water over the horizon. It fell flat for a moment, then rose again, higher. His eyes widened. Their large cargo ship was up ahead, bobbing up and down, disappearing in the oceans great waves. Shouts could be heard from the shore, warning the men aboard of the tidal wave, but the howl of the wind swallowed their voices. The water crashed into the vessel and destroyed it, the wood splintering and flying through the air. 

Frantic screams erupted from the shore as villagers turned and ran from the beach and into their homes. Valmiro dropped his book, eyes wide as he watched the chaos unfold. He could hear the rush of rain before it fell from the clouds. It pelted the pier with sudden, torrential force and he slipped, falling on the deck. Panicking, he tried to stand up, but a wave of water crashed over him and he fell again, coughing and gasping for air. Desperate, he called for help, hoping to get the attention of a nearby villager. Moments later, he could hear the sound of hurried footsteps. A strong arm picked him up and held him. Surprised, he looked up--it was Adaro! He was soaked to the bone and his dark, grey hair blew in the wind. Quina was being held steadfast in his other arm, unconscious, but still breathing. Reaching out, he tried to wake her, only to be startled by the sudden, deafening clap of thunder. Bright flashes of gold lit up the sky, illuminating the dark clouds. The charge of electricity crackled in the air, and in a sudden boom, bolts of lightning struck the ground and sea, shaking the earth. Adaro fell to his knees and cursed. 

Trees, houses, and boats were set aflame, and black smoke and soot filled the air. He stood unsteadily and carried Quina and a crying Valmiro to the remains of a broken wall. He set them against it, faced away from the raging winds. Shouting, he told Valmiro to stay and watch over Quina before running towards the flaming village. Valmiro reached out towards his receding back, begging him to stay, but his voice was only drowned out by the storm. Looking back to Quina, he picked her up with what strength he could and carried her on his back, following Adaro desperately on shaking legs.

Branches and twigs flew through the air, cutting his face, arms, and legs. The smoke and fire burned his eyes and throat and he coughed, trying to expel the poison from his lungs. Clenching his jaw, he dug his feet in the sand and pressed forward, determined to reach the town square. In the village, bodies were scattered amongst the debris, twisted and broken. Some were crushed beneath the weight of stone, their voices silenced, their eyes dull and blank. Others were burned black from the shocking strike of lightning. On the shore, they were drowned, their bodies cold and sodden. Adaro stood at the end of the carnage with his arms at his side, shaking. He let out a pained scream and fell to his knees. Valmiro watched silently and hung his head, tears streaming down his face. 

Eurielle had been found just beyond the entrance of Starfall Bay, where the moonglow blooms. The storm was quiet there--serene--and she lay on the ground on her stomach, with her cheek pressed against the sand, her arms laying on either side of her head, and her feet lying in the water. A group of survivors stood around her, deep in conversation.

“Could she have washed ashore during the storm?” One older villager asked.

“Impossible!” a younger woman spoke, voice breaking in disbelief. “The child has no wounds!”

“Is she the fabled water God of this village?” 

“Nonsense!” another interjected. “She is no man! Nor does she have a tail or trident!” 

Amidst their discussion, Valmiro had managed to push himself to the front of the crowd. He let Quina down beside Eurielle and gently pressed his fingers against her wrist. His eyes widened.

“She is breathing,” he spoke, his voice breathless. “She is alive!” 

“Silence!” A man shouted, his voice calm yet powerful. “Let me through.” The crowd parted and Adaro emerged. He knelt beside Valmiro, and, upon noticing Quina, looked at him, but asked no questions. He picked her up and gave her to Iola to watch over, his lifelong friend and the oldest woman in the group. Turning back towards him, he placed a strong, comforting hand on his back. “What is it, my boy? Is she…?” 

He shook his head. “No. She is alive. I...I think. I could feel her pulse.”

Adaro ruffled his messy brown hair and smiled. “You’ve done well.” Valmiro looked up at him with surprise. He was proud of him. Overcome with emotion, he nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. They then, together, turned Eurielle gently over on her back. The villagers gasped. She was alive, her chest rising and falling gently with every breath. Cautiously, they all gathered to take a closer look. 

Her face was small and oval-shaped, lacking the natural roundness and fullness of a young girl still in childhood. Her lashes were long and her brows soft and straight. A cascade of dark curly hair fell around her and a smattering of freckles spread across her nose, shoulders and arms, highlighting her smooth, light sun-kissed skin. Her lips were a full, soft rosy-pink and she wore a pure white dress that fell to her bare feet. The jewel clutched in her hand was the most eye-catching. It looked to be a small, clear crystal encased in elegantly winding branches. Within, it shimmered with tremulous light. 

The villagers were in awe. One reached out to touch the crystal, but she moved, and her hair fell from her face. They gasped, their expressions of awe turning into disgust.

“She’s an elf--a bloody knife-ear!” One shouted. 

A kind that is only seen as servants or slaves for the rich.

“How can she wear such riches?” Another cried.

Without warning, they reached out, hungry fingers ready to rip and tear at her clothing, but Adaro picked her up and cradled her against his chest, keeping her away from their cold, unfeeling hands. Valmiro rose too and stood next to Adaro, shielding her.

Not a moment later, her eyes fluttered open. The villagers gasped and jumped back. 

Valmiro stared in wonder.

They were bluer than the Cassardi Sea.

Turning her head slowly, Eurielle peered at them silently, eyes large and clear, seemingly glowing. Specks of receding gold could be seen reflected in her irises. It reminding them of the storm--of lightning striking the sea. Frightened by the elf, the villagers demanded her death, demanded she be thrown back into the ocean, but Adaro refused, bravely declaring that she was the same as any child, human or not. When he turned to leave, her eyes fluttered closed, and she mumbled quietly in her sleep. The language was unfamiliar and unsettling to the villagers. With all suspicion pointed toward Eurielle, they accused her of communicating with the dragon, of being in allegiance with it, and for bringing death and destruction upon their people and homeland. She was deemed as the “harbinger of destruction,” as an outcast, a knife-ear, and an orphan. Before the villagers could insult her more, Adaro carried her away, and Valmiro followed suit.

The day after she was found, the same villagers devised a plan to attack her--to rid the town of evil--but to no avail. The crystal she had carried, as they had found out, was a tool to protect her, and to suppress her mana. Without it, her magick would flare uncontrollably, igniting her eyes in light. When threatened or attacked, the crystal would glow and release magick that knocked her enemies back. After the first offense, the amulet loses its affinity, leaving her vulnerable to all other threats. Since that day, she has worn the crystal as a necklace, for the villagers’ sake as well as her own. As she grew older, she was able to suppress her magick, though not very well. 

Shortly after the incident, Adaro decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. With the help of his good friend Iola, they were able to create a ballot--a group vote that would elect a leader for Cassardis. Possessing wisdom, charisma, and bravery, Adaro was made chief and Iola second in command. Talk of the “cursed elven girl” escalated quickly afterwards. They claimed the chief favored her and that she was spoiled and unworthy of affection. When it got too much to bear, Adaro and Iola made rules forbidding the villagers from talking about her, unless they wanted to be kicked out of Cassardis. However, even while under threat, they continued to whisper about it behind closed doors and to any traveler who came by. Despite this, the sleepy fishing village was able to become prosperous again. Their trading business flourished and they received enough gold and silver to rebuild and buy new equipment. Eurielle, for the most part, remained unaware from the gossip, safe a few dirty looks and name calling. 

Valmiro rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. She did not deserve such treatment, as wonderful as she was. Unbeknownst to him, the two girls had watched him daydream the entire time. Quina simply shook her head and Eurielle smiled, leaning over to knock her shoulder against his.

“Lost in your thoughts again, are we Val?” 

Valmiro looked over at her in surprise. They laughed at his expression and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I suppose I was. Were you talking to me?” 

Quina smiled kindly at him. “We were, but it’s alright cos. Care to share your thoughts with us?”

He swallowed nervously, averting his eyes. “A-ah, no. It’s really nothing worth sharing.”

Eurielle looked at him earnestly. “Your thoughts are always worthwhile, Val. You know that.” 

A brief silence fell over the room and Quina, noticing the blush that spread across his face, looked over at him. He gave her a panicked look, and realizing what he was thinking about, stood and offered her hand to him. “Why don’t we start heading out? We shouldn’t be late attending to our duties.”

Valmiro took it gratefully, brushing off his clothes. “Thank you, cos. Hopefully I’ll be able to work well with this shoulder aching,” he joked, throwing the best playful look he could muster at Eurielle.

She stood up and smiled. “Are you trying to say something, Val? It is no fault of mine that you are so easily-bruised.”

Valmiro laughed, relieved that his little act worked. “Perhaps I should begin improving my strength, eh?” 

Eurielle’s eyes softened and she smiled warmly, her voice gentle and sincere. “You do you, Val. I was only teasing. Either way, you two are perfect exactly as you are.”

The two smiled endearingly at their friend, accustomed to her easy-going kindness. They brought her into a hug to which Eurielle accepted happily. As if on cue, a loud, impatient knock sounded at the door. They all eyed each other. 

“I’ll get it,” Eurielle announced, breaking the hug and heading towards the door. Opening it, she found a group of four men staring menacingly down at her. A tall, dark-skinned fisherman stood in the front with his arms crossed against his chest. She sighed. _Of course it had to be them._ “Do you need something?” she asked, feigning politeness. 

Alejo scoffed. “Not from you, knife-ear.” He looked over her head and into the house, gesturing haughtily at her friends with his chin. “Benita needs help organizin’ some herbs. Get the healer girl out here,” he grinned, black eyes narrowing in on Quina. “ _Now._ ”

His posse chuckled amusedly behind him and Quina tensed up, eyes wide. Eurielle smiled pleasantly, her voice sickly sweet. “The ‘healer girl’ has a name, Alejo--it’s Quina, though you have no real reason to address her. I think it would do you well to remember that.” 

Alejo threw his bald head back and laughed. “Feelin’ brave, are we knife-ear? What gives you the right to tell _me_ what to do? You’re just a bloody elf--an _outcast._ ” He stepped closer to her and looked down, smiling his wolfish grin. “Perhaps _you_ should do well to remember _that._ " Eurielle stared blankly at his chest, refusing to look up. Instead, she glanced briefly over her shoulder, finding Quina frozen in place, trembling. Valmiro held her shoulders, doing his best to calm her. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she collected herself and turned back to the antagonistic man, all politeness gone. 

“Very well, Alejo. I’ll play your game. If you wish to mindlessly force people to do your bidding, so be it. However, if you wish to relive that incident that happened all those years ago, be my guest. I won’t hesitate to break every bone in your miserable body,” she threatened, magick flaring. 

Alejo’s smile fell and his posse backed up wearily. He recalled the day where he tried to strike her, her strange eyes igniting in light. He flew backwards, hitting his head against a stone. It left him unconscious, broken and bloody, the only reminder being the ugly shaped scar on the side of his head. Stepping back, he clenched his hands into fists and glared at her. “Do whatever the hell you want!” he spat, storming off with his gang. 

Eurielle watched them as they turned, their heavy footsteps leaving a cloud of sand in their wake. She sighed and shook her head. _What petulant men._

“Are you alright, cos?” Valmiro spoke up from behind her. “I knew naught how to act in that situation. If I wasn’t so powerless I would have--” he sighed, looking down. “Forgive me.”

Smiling, she pressed her index finger against his forehead, a familiar habit of hers she had done since she was young. “Look at me, Val.” 

And so he did. 

There was no judgement in her eyes. They were clear, honest--proud. He found himself lost in them. 

“Do not be ashamed,” she began, dropping her hand and settling it firmly against his shoulder. “You were right where you needed to be, ensuring Quina’s well-being.”

Quina looked at her friend, blue eyes tearful. “You’re right, Eurie.” Turning to Valmiro, she smiled. “Why don’t we go help Benita, cos? I’m sure she’ll appreciate the extra hand.” 

He nodded and turned to Eurielle. “Are you coming with us?”

She smiled. “Of course. I’ll meet you out there in a bit.” Once the door closed, Eurielle turned into her room and cleaned up the remainder of their meal. Opening one of her drawers, she rummaged through it until she found the necklace that lay beneath. It was cool to the touch. Silently, she hung it around her neck, it’s lightweight a reminder of the things she’s done.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

“I’ll be darned!” Benita exclaimed, untying her stained apron. “Greenwarish is sorted, desiccated herbs are mixed, and mithridates are stalked. If this isn’t a job well done, then I don’t know what is!” Turning to them, she smiled brightly, hands on her hips. “How may I reward you?”

The three friends looked at each other and laughed.

“Helping you is a reward in itself, Benita. We are not in want of anything.” Eurielle confessed, bowing slightly to the big-boned woman. 

“Oh nonsense, child! There is no need to be so formal with me. If you ever do want anythin’ you tell me, and I’ll get it for you.”

Quina smiled, knowing she would. “Thank you, Benita. You are as kind as ever.” 

“These are all healing herbs...” Valmiro mused, hand rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. “Are the fisherman preparing for the riptides?”

Benita nodded, crossing her arms. “Aye, indeed they are. The waters are dangerous to ford and our fisherman come back wounded. It can’t be helped. Even in tough times, we still must eat.” She paused, looking wearily at Valmiro, knowing he liked to observe the sea creatures that washed up on shore. She slapped his back playfully. “Mind you don’t push yourself past breaking, all right?”

He smiled sheepishly, and apologized. “I won’t Benita. Sorry to worry you.” 

Eurielle and Quina giggled girlishly behind him. “We’ll be on our way then. I’m afraid we must attend to our other duties.” 

The woman waved them off and turned, muttering about how “curiosity will be the death of him.”

Facing each other, they sighed. “I’m afraid this is where we must part. If you need anything, do not hesitate to come and find me. I will be in the town square. Quina smiled kindly, looking over at Valmiro. “Be careful by the sea, cos.” 

Eurielle looped her arm through his, tugging him closer to her side. “Don’t worry, Quina. I won’t let him go anywhere _too_ dangerous.” 

She laughed into her hand. “Alright.”

Waving their goodbyes, Eurielle turned, walking with Valmiro to the beach where the fish were drying. “This has to be the most boring job yet! Who wants to wait and watch fish cook all day?”

Valmiro laughed, watching as Eurielle poked one wearily. She shook her head, the salmon not ready to be flipped. “It’s not so bad, cos,” he confessed, looking at her shyly through his messy brown hair. ”Spending time with you is a gift in itself.” 

Eurielle turned to him, eyebrows furrowed and eyes teary. “Val...” she unlooped her arm and threw herself against him in a bear hug. “You’re so sweet! What did I do to deserve you?” 

He regained his footing and wrapped his arms around her back, laughing. She smiled, burying her head into his shoulder. He squeezed her once more before setting her back down on her feet. “Cos,” he began, voice quiet. “I...want to tell you something.” 

She let go of him and stepped back. “What is it, Val?” 

He shifted on his feet nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah, no. It’s nothing important. I, um…” he cleared his throat. “I just wanted to thank you.” 

She tilted her head to the side, confused. “For what? I don’t remember doing anything to be worthy of your praise.”

He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. “No, it’s...nothing like that. It’s just…” he blushed. “I’d always thought you strong, good fisher. Since we were but minnows. You face each coming trial as best you’re able, wrestle with it, and make your choice.” He looked up hesitantly, watching as her face changed from confusion to curiosity--wonderment there. “I see now that to think you strong is to sell you short. You’re--” he shook his head. “You’re much greater.” Stepping closer, he reached for her hand. “Cos,” he began. “I--” 

A loud horn resounded throughout the village, startling a flock of birds. They flew from their perch, cawing loudly as an announcement was made. 

“Hear ye, hear ye! The prophets ‘ave spoken friends! The dragon’s return is nigh! Join the hon’rable Duke’s ranks and help us rid o’ the fell beast! The day’s come to lay down rod and reel and take up the sword! Sign up now to--” 

“Refusal will be punishable by a hefty fine so don’t dally around,” the other guard spoke, his foreign accent thick. “I expect all of you, save women and children, to petition here.”

Eurielle’s eyes widened. “The dragon? Gran Soren guards?” she shook her head in disbelief and looked to Valmiro, their conversation forgotten. “They’re conscripting soldiers, _here?_ ”

He opened his mouth. No words came out.

“Val, I have to go--there are only a few young men here, the rest are elderly.” She turned, voice frantic. ”They can not--”

Valmiro grabbed her wrist, bringing her back to him. “What will you do? Even if you go, you can not stand for all the men in the village. They--” 

She turned to him, eyes flashing. “Then what _should_ I do? Stand here and let you and everyone else be conscripted? They’ll _die!_ ” 

“Please, cos,” he began, almost pleading. “Cassardis is under the rule of Gran Soren. If you were to challenge the guard, the Duke would throw you in shackles, or worst. Are you willing to go, knowing this? Knowing that even if you stood up for them, they would still look upon you as if you are--” he shook his head. “They do not deserve you.”

She looked at him knowingly and smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “It’s not about what they deserve; it’s about what I believe is right to do.”

Unraveling her wrist from his hand, she turned, running up the hill towards the crowd. Valmiro called out to her, a desperate attempt to bring her back, to convince her to stay, but it was too late. 

She was already gone.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

The crowd cried out as one of the guards grabbed an elderly woman and threw her to the ground. It was Iola. She fell to the ground and grunted, her garments and hair disheveled. 

“What _did_ I tell you?” The man sighed, pacing and tapping his sword against his armored shoulder. “Refusal is a crime punishable by a fine. Unless you value your pockets, please, step forward. You peasants should be honored to serve such a man as Duke Edmun Dragonsbane. If not,” he paused, yanking Iola up by her hair and placing the cold steel of his blade against her thin neck. “I’m afraid she dies.” Looking up, he grinned. “Any volunteers?” 

The villagers glanced at each other hesitantly, fear evident on their faces. 

The guard behind him spoke up, voice meek. “S-ser, maybe you shouldn’t--” 

“I _suggest_ you stay out of this,” he warned, glancing sideways over his cloaked shoulder. “After all, a coward deserves a cowardly death. Don’t you agree?” The other guard swallowed nervously, taking a step back. He grinned, returning his attention to the villagers. “That’s right. Be a good boy and watch from the sidelines. It’ll all be over soon.” With this, he slid his sword against Iola’s neck, slowly and deliberately. Screams erupted throughout the crowd.

“Stop!” A panicked voice yelled. He looked up. A girl with long dark curly hair suddenly emerged from the crowd and grabbed his sword, holding it still with her hand. The blade cut deep into her palm, leaving blood running down her wrist and arm. She winced and looked down at Iola. The elderly woman had a small cut on her neck along with a large purple bruise on her brow. Her eyelid was swollen shut. She looked back up at him, eyes narrowing. “Let her go,” she ordered, voice cold and threatening. “ _Now._ ”

The man chuckled, delighted. “Now, now. Don’t get excited,” he jested, withdrawing his weapon and holding his hands in the air. Iola fell to the ground and the villagers quickly carried her away from the scene. He smiled as he watched them, amusement gleaming in his golden-eyes. 

She glared at him. “Who are you? Why have you come here?” 

He glanced at her briefly before sheathing his sword and bowing. “I am Ser Enzo, a royal guard to Gransys and his Majesty. I have sworn to recruit soldiers for the protection of his people and kingdom.” He looked up at her, taking her hand in his white-gloved one. ” _You_ must be Eurielle--a pleasure to finally meet you." He closed his eyes, lips brushing against her knuckles. 

She yanked her hand away, her eyes bright with anger. “Recruiting soldiers? You're forcing them into your army through violence! Is that anyway to treat someone? They're people, not objects. They have a choice in whether or not they want to join!" He stared at her in silence, his lips turning up in a slow grin. "Wait," she paused, brows furrowing. "How do you know my name?”

Enzo chuckled, running a hand through his blonde hair. A loose strand fell over his golden eyes. “Rumors travel fast, _bambina_ , especially in the capital. We heard of the storm that brought you here--a terrible thing indeed.” He circled Eurielle, his cape brushing against her. “So much fire, so much blood,” he cooed, twirling a strand of her curly hair in between his fingers. “How can you not be…” he leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear. _“Notorious?”_

Eurielle’s eyes widened, the crystal resting against her shirt glowing with a faint light. “What are you…?” 

His dark eyebrows shot up, curious. “Oh, what is this?” He reached for her necklace and ran his thumb across the crystal surface. It was warm to the touch. He looked down at Eurielle and smiled. “ _Now, now, bambina_ , how did you keep this little treasure a secret? I never heard of the people mentioning such a... _valuable_ trinket.” He stepped closer to her and wrapped the long string around his fingers, tugging at it. “Mind if I take this?” 

Her eyes flashed. She could feel her magick flare. It burned through her necklace and he winced, retracting his hand. His glove was smoking at the fingertips. He looked at her for a moment in surprise, and then, with a force that pushed into his chest, was thrown back against the wooden gates. The villagers burst into fervent whispers, watching as the man struggled up on his hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air. “What did you--” another fit of coughing, and he smiled, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. “You dare assault a royal guard...with magick?” He wiped his white glove across his mouth. “That is a crime punishable by imprisonment. However,” he grinned, standing up and brandishing his sword at her. “My blade is just _begging_ for another taste of your elven blood!” 

She glared at him defiantly. “My life is _not_ for your taking. I will protect my people, even if it means fighting you.” 

He grinned wickedly, his eyes wide with excitement. “That’s right! Face me, Eurielle! I will give you a taste of something sweeter than those lips!” Without warning, he rushed her, his blade glinting in the sunlight.

Eurielle flipped back on her hand, landing gracefully on the sand behind her. He was faster than she expected, but she couldn’t use the full extent of her magick here--too dangerous.

“What’s the matter?” Ser Enzo taunted, lunging forward and stabbing the air in front of her with quick jabs. “Have you come this far to be stricken with cowardice?!” 

She dodged again, drawing him away from the crowd. “ _I_ am not a coward! The ones who are truly afraid are those who prey on the weak and gain satisfaction from their pain! You are no soldier, Ser Enzo--you are a monster!”

That spurred him further into a frenzy and he laughed, his sword thrusts coming more quickly. “Perhaps I _am_ a monster, but that makes me no different from anyone else, as all mankind harbors evil in their heart!” Without warning, he turned and spinned, slicing her across her shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell back, trying to regain her footing, but he was upon her again, his attacks relentless. “You should know this well!” he shouted, dropping low and kicking her feet out from underneath her. Eurielle fell hard against the ground and winced, the sand seeping deep into her gaping wound. Holding her shoulder, she tried to sit up, but a metal boot pressed against her chest, effectively pinning her against the sand. She grabbed at his ankle and coughed, the weight crushing her lungs.

He grinned down at her. “A brave move, _bambina_ , but foolish. Did you really think you could win against me, a royal guard?” She glared up at him and he chuckled. “You are fascinating, just like your eyes. There is a storm in them, dangerous enough to kill, but beautiful enough to make any man or woman fall to their knees.” 

Eurielle laughed dryly. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” 

Enzo frowned. “You are still fearless, even in the face of death.” Lifting his foot, he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her up towards him.

She grasped at his wrist. “Stop! Let--”

“Tell me, Eurielle,” he breathed, voice wavering. “What is your reason for protecting these people? They are humans--and cowards! They will not even help you!” he shouted, searching her eyes. “You must have a reason. _What_ is it? _Why_ do you fight?”

Eurielle glared at him. “Whether or not they are ‘my people’ or not, why does it matter to you? I fight because it is the only way I can protect the ones I love! Unlike you, I--”

He pushed her back down against the ground. ”Enough! I see now that you truly are a fool.” With one hand holding her shoulder down, he lifted his sword with the other, poising it above her throat. “This is the end.”

Eurielle grabbed the sword with both hands as he brought it down. She clenched her jaw to stop from crying out.

“No point in resisting,” Enzo smiled, pushing his sword down against her neck. “My victory was destined--just as your fate!”

She craned her head away, feeling it's tip prick her skin. “No one’s fate,” she struggled, holding back the blade. "Is destined!”

A strong gust of wind blew then, and Enzo grimaced, shielding his eyes from the sand. Taking this chance, Eurielle reached up towards him with her bloody hand and knocked him off of her with a strong, pulse of energy. He cursed and dropped his sword on the sand, the blade still wet with her blood. Looking up from the ground, she saw a single black speck that dotted the sky. It hurtled towards them with alarming speed. _What is...?_ Grimacing, she turned back around to face Enzo, but to her relief, and surprise, he had left. Her eyebrows furrowed, confused.

“Eurie...Eurie!” A worried voice called out. “Are you alright? Where are you?” 

She looked up, eyes widening. It was Quina and Valmiro! “O-over here!” she yelled, struggling to sit up.

“Thank the Maker you are alive!” Quina weeped, voice filled with relief. Her small smile fell as she noticed her friend's wounds. “You're hurt! Eurie... what happened to your hands? And your shoulder? These cuts and bruises...did--”

“N-nevermind that,” Eurielle panted, looking around at the fleeing and screaming people. “What’s happening? Why are the villagers--” A jolt of pain shot through her temples. She winced and closed her eyes.

Valmiro frowned at the sight of her condition and pulled her up as gently as he could. “We couldn’t get to you because the crowd was too dense. I’ll have to explain later. But we must run, _now!_ ” 

Still dazed, she rose unsteadily, following her friends on shaking legs. Her head pulsated with pain. She stumbled, a voice echoing in her head. 

_Eurielle._

“No,” she whispered, voice breaking. “Not now.”

“No turning back!” Valmiro shouted.

Another voice. 

_Fire and blood._

“Please,” she begged.

“It’s ok, Eurie. We can make it.” Quina reassured, squeezing her hand.

The voices amplified until she could hear ringing in her ears. She fell to her knees. Quina and Valmiro turned and kneeled in front of her, faces worried and frantic. 

_Harbinger of Destruction_. 

Her heart dropped. She had heard that phrase many times before. The villagers called her that. But this time, it wasn't referring to her and she knew it. Sensing a grave and powerful presence behind her, she looked over her shoulder and froze. Just beyond the shore, a great red and black beast covered in scales hovered over the water, its wings spanning the length of the entire beach. It flew towards them, it’s jaw filled with red fire. They dropped to the ground as a torrent of flame flew over them. Turning on her back, Eurielle watched in horror as men, women, and children burned, their bodies set aflame. _Why did it all seem so familiar?_

“What are you doing?” Valmiro shouted, pulling her up. “We need to go!” 

She shook her head, regaining her senses. ”No, I can’t leave them!” Turning, she pushed her friends back into the crowd. “Take Quina and run! I have to stop this!”

Valmiro and Quina called out to her, their voices becoming more distant as they were pushed back by the fleeing crowd.

“E-Eurie...n-no! You can’t fight! You’ll--” Quina cried, her voice breaking.

“ _Please..._ ” Valmiro choked, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched her figure get smaller and smaller. "Not again." He could see the storm, the lightning--the smoke and fire--the villagers lying dead and dying. It was as if time was rewinding. The crowd was carrying him further and further away, and in one last desperate attempt, he reached out to her over the villagers shoulders and shouted. “Eurielle!”

Turning from them, she kneeled down shakily and picked up the sword on the ground, facing the dragon. _I am afraid_. She thought, walking towards the scaly beast. _I don’t want to die_. The dragon lowered its head and growled at her, it’s nostrils flaring. Hot smoke blew through her hair. _I do not want to lose them_. She stopped walking and stood in front of it, sword at her side, trembling. It’s mouth crackled and filled with flame. She closed her eyes and grasped her necklace, the crystal burning her skin. _Even so, I must fight_. It opened its jaw. _For my friends_. She pulled the thin string. _For the people who can not fight_. It snapped and fell to the ground. _For a better tomorrow_. 

Tendrils of magick burst through the crystal, and in a beam of bright white light, it shot upwards through the sky, blinding the dragon. It staggered, it’s breath halted. Seemingly shocked, it paused and stared at Eurielle. She opened her eyes, and the golden ring hidden around her dark pupils expanded and struck the outer reaches of her blue irises in bright jagged flashes of light. The dragon lifted its head and grinned, it’s eyes glinting in only what could be called satisfaction. 

She glared up at it, unsettled. It was a beast, yet it seemed eerily human in its mannerisms--intelligent even. Noticing movement out the corner of her eye, she looked briefly to her right and saw a trembling figure hiding behind broken debris. _A survivor?_ Breaking eye contact with the dragon, she ran across the beach and towards the cowering figure. It was Lewes, a boy no older than fourteen. She stood in front of him, sword at her side, shielding him. 

“Go!” she yelled, looking back at him, eyes glowing. The boy nodded hastily, scampering up the hill into one of the buildings. Turning back to the dragon, she exhaled, glaring up into its white, unsettling eyes. The wounds from her earlier battle was wearing on her and she could feel her magick weakening. Sensing this, the dragon swung one of its great claws towards her lazily, testing her. She dropped to the ground and rolled, slicing upwards at the scaly hide. She grimaced. It didn’t even leave a scratch. 

Struggling back on her feet, she rushed forward, sliding against the sand to cut at its ankles. The dragon let out a roar and thrashed, its forelegs flailing in the air. A faint smile graced her lips. It was a small victory, but a brief one. Not a moment later, it’s forelegs descended, and she rolled, barely missing the claws that slammed back down against the spot she was in. She stood up and panted, feeling her sword slip from her hand. _Is it playing with me?_ Wincing, she gripped it tighter, letting the hilt press into her wounds. Her shoulders heaved with the effort to carry the heavy metal. The dragon stared down at her in quiet reverence, it’s white eyes swirling with specks of red. Her vision blurred, and the dragon raised one of its claws again and swung at her--hard. She skittered roughly across the sand, her body flipping over itself until hitting the side of the remains of a smoking, wooden boat. Her back arched on impact and she coughed, blood flying out of her mouth. The dragon watched in silence. 

She couldn't catch her breath, couldn't move. For a moment, all was still, but slowly, she rose. She clambered up onto her hands and knees, panting. Staring down at the ground beneath her, she dug her fingers in the sand. It was stained red with her blood. Grabbing her sword, she stabbed it into the earth, her dirty, long tangled hair hanging low on each side of her face.

“If you think you’ve won this fight,” she panted raggedly. “You’ve only lost your mind. There are still people I have to protect, people who are...counting on me!” Gripping the hilt with both hands, she stood, shoulders heaving, glaring up at the dragon. Blood dripped down her face. “Until then, I will not die. I cannot...afford to!”

Silence fell upon the two as they stood facing each other. It was as if the whole world world was watching, waiting for this very exact moment. The dragon moved, stirring the stillness. Eurielle readied her sword, standing her ground as one of its claws came hurtling towards her. The momentum of its swing threw Eurielle back into the water. Her head hit the ground and the world became a silent, deafening ring. She could feel the earth shake beneath her, see the sword fall from its claw and back into the water. It splashed her face and her eyes widened, watching as the dragon approached her. It stood over her for a moment and she shivered as it stared at her, it's eyes turning a crimson red.

It’s jaw began to move rapidly, and it seemed to grin as it brought down a single, scaly finger. Unable to move, she watched helplessly as it poised it’s claw above her chest--and pricked her. She screamed, her back arching painfully off the ground. A searing heat palpated from her chest as every cell in her body rushed to repair the bloody, gaping wound.

Upon the tip of the dragon’s claw was her heart, still beating. 

A strange red light emanated from within as the dragon chanted a spell. Slowly, it floated in the air. She stared blankly up at the sky and reached up towards it, hand trembling. The beast spared her one last look before swallowing her heart whole. Her hand dropped back down against the water, the light fading. Memories of Quina, Valmiro, and Adaro flashed before her.

They were smiling--laughing. She closed her eyes, eyelashes resting gently against the contours of her cheeks. She took a breath in. A breath out. Smiled. Her chest stilled in serenity. 

_She had protected them_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hello! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! The song Quina and Eurielle sang is from the movie, "Song of the Sea," by Tomm Moore. All the credit belongs to the creator. I also used quotes from Wonder Woman and Soul Calibur in my story so I'll cite the original, non-altered text below. In addition, the chapter title was named from Ruta Septeys book, "salt to the sea."
> 
> Quotes Used:
> 
> "They do not deserve you." - Hippolyta, Wonder Woman  
> "It's not about what they deserve, it's about what you believe." - Diana, Wonder Woman
> 
> "Now, now. Don't get excited." - Maxi, Soul Calibur 4  
> "My life is not for your taking." - Siegfried, Soul Calibur 4  
> "My victory was destined. Such as your fate." - Siegfried, Soul Calibur 5 
> 
> Translations:  
> "Bambina." - Baby girl.
> 
> *CHARACTER REVEAL*
> 
> \- A huge thank you to Nipuni for drawing my character Eurielle! She is an _amazing_ artist and one of the most kindest and sweetest people I know! If you want to see more of her art, you can find her on Tumblr, Patreon, and Redbubble! I wouldn't be able to show you this picture without her! I hope you enjoy the surprise! 
> 
>  


End file.
